


Hisokas Hidden Horror Room

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hisoka is weird, Jokes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: The Phantom Troupe finds a weird, disturbing room inside their base. The have one person to blame, and that is Hisoka.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Kudos: 29





	Hisokas Hidden Horror Room

“Hey, boss… You need to come see this,” Phinks says into the phone, hand on the back of his hand. 

“Can’t you just tell me?” Chrollo hisses into his phone, too busy stealing makeup from Walgreens to care about whatever chaos is ensuing in the hideout. 

“Boss, you’re going to want to see this.” Shalnarks voice cuts in, sick to his stomach with the sight in front of him. 

“Give me 10 minutes.” He sighs, hanging up the call and grabbing one more tube of eyeliner just in case the ten he’s grabbed aren’t up to his standards. 

“It’s been 20 minutes…” Feitan growls, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Well, at least we can play a game of cards!” Shalnark smiles, sitting down next to Shizuku, Machi, and Franklin. 

“Don’t even bother getting started.” Chrollo’s voice cuts through the air as the sound of his shoes on the concrete echo down the practically empty hall. “What was it that was so important for me to see?”

“You should check out this room, Boss.” Phinks says, ushering him towards the room in question. 

“Don’t touch me, I don’t know where your hands have been.” Chrollo pushes his shoulder away from Phinks, ignoring the small pout that takes residence on his face. 

“We suspect it’s a room Hisoka was planning on keeping secret.” Shizuku pushes up her glasses with her middle finger, giving them an even worse glare than before. 

“You know that doesn’t make you look smart, right?” Machi whispers in her ear. 

“What the fuck.” Chrollo says as he steps into the room. 

Truthfully, he feels violated. Beyond violated even, because what he’s looking at is an assault to his eyes and he wishes he were blind. The room is hot pink, the hottest pink you’ve ever seen, and _god_ , is it _horrendous_. He gets an instant headache as he looks inside it. All the packaging looks the same, and it really, really hurts his head. The entire room is stack upon stack upon stack of some shitty brand of gum, the color on the packaging proof of how shitty it must be. 

“We’re burning this place to the ground. We’ll find a new hideout. I can’t bring myself to want to live in the same place as this abomination.” Chrollo says, already tossing down a lit match.


End file.
